lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Locke (Netflix)
Tyler Locke is a main character of Netflix Locke & Key. Struggling from the guilt of a strained relationship with his father, he is initially skeptical when his brother introduces him to the mysterious keys he finds at their childhood home. He is eventually forced by the demon that killed his father to witness the power of the keys. Biography Early History Throughout Locke and Key Experience with the Keys Tyler has the toughest experience with the keys found throughout Keyhouse, and initially believes the whole ordeal is a story manufactured by his little brother Bode. Therefore, despite seeing the Mirror Key in action, he dismisses the whole thing as a hallucination and tells Bode and Kinsey to forget about the whole thing.Trapper/Kepper He would later come around to the idea of magic and the keys when Bode shows him the inside of his head via the Head Key. Tyler is privy to one of Bode's memories of their father, and this marks the moment that Tyler begins believing everything his brother is saying; this also marks the moment Tyler begins to hear the whispers of the keys.Head Games With the threat of Dodge looming over them, Tyler tells Bode and Kinsey that they should split the keys between them for protection. .]] Wanting to impress Jackie, Tyler later uses the Head Key to insert knowledge into his head about the war. However he finds that this is not one of Jackie's passions, and she instead prefers Jane Austen. The two talk about Jane Austen and Tyler eventually goes to the library to rent a book with the intent to also insert this into his head, however is caught out by Jackie and decides to do things naturally with her.The Keepers of the Keys Whilst wondering through the cemetery, Tyler and Kinsey find the Tree Key, which reveals to them Duncan Locke's hidden memories. They watch the memories and find out that Rendell's childhood friends did not die by drowning in the caves like everyone suspects, but there was something more sinister at work.Family Tree It is later revealed by Ellie that the memories were taken from Duncan and hidden there when he witnessed them murdering Lucas, who was possessed by Dodge — a demon from the other side of the Black Door.Echoes Tyler and Kinsey later find the Omega Key hidden in their father's ashes, and hide it within the Mending Cabinet after using the cabinet to mend the broken urn. They would later use the key to throw Dodge — or so who they thought was Dodge — through the Black Door in the Drowning Cave. It is later revealed that they actually threw Ellie Whedon through the door without knowing.Crown of Shadows Struggling with Rendell's death Tyler struggles with the concept of his father's death, however not because he is gone, but because he feels guilty, believing himself to have caused Rendell's death. A flashback shows that Rendell had asked Tyler to get close with Sam in order to report back to him on his mental health. On one occasion, when the two are both at school, Tyler jokingly asks Sam to kill Rendell too if he ever kills his own father. Tyler believes this to be the reason that Sam killed his father, therefore carries around large amounts of guilt for the next six months. Later when Sam attacks the Locke's again, Sam reveals that the whole ordeal was in his seeking of the Head Key. This relieves Tyler, who questions Sam to confirm his reason for killing Rendell and if it has anything to do with what he said to him; Sam confirms that this is not the case, given he killed Rendell for Dodge.Dissection Appearances :;Season One *''Welcome to Matheson'' *''Trapper/Kepper'' *''Head Games'' *''The Keepers of the Keys'' *''Family Tree'' *''The Black Door'' *''Dissection'' *''Ray of F*ing Sunshine'' *''Echoes'' *''Crown of Shadows'' Trivia *He and Kinsey find the Omega Key. *Tyler struggles with the guilt of his father's death at the hands of Sam Lesser given he jokingly asked Sam to kill his father if he ever killed his own. *He uses the Head Key to implant knowledge into his head; this is similar to how Kinsey uses the key to take something out. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Keepers of the Keys